mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitchhikers Mob
The Hitchhikers Mob was formed by X-iles females who teamed up with Young One rovers. The females were had disappeared for ten months, probably evicted from one of the X-iles splinter group, before reappearing with the Young Ones rovers. The Hooligan became one of fastest growing foundation groups thanks to the many big litters of the dominant female Aliza. Dominant Pair The eldest of the males named Eeyore became the dominant male while the dominant female became Aliza. Current Members The Hitchhikers have 28 members as of March 2004. Aliza (VXF008) Dominant Female Eeyore (VYM014) Dominant Male Merlin (VYM041) Jazzy (VHTF001) Kody (VHTM002) Vladimir (VHTM004) Carbon (VHTM005) Debbie (VHTF008) Daniel (VHTM007) Demi (VHTF008) Donavan (VHTM009) Herald (VHTM010) Witch (VHTF011) Duncon (VHTM012) Spotty (VHTF013) Jatto (VHTM014) Killa (VHTF015) Beck (VHTM016) Cici (VHTF017) Egert (VHTM018) Mono (VHTM019) Poji (VHTF020) VHTF021 VHTM022 VHTP023 VHTP024 VHTP025 VHTP027 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Hitchhickers. Aliza (VXF008) Eeyore (VYM014) Debie (VXF010) Frodo (VYM034) Chelsea (VXF013) Merlin (VYM041) Flynn (VXF014) Jazzy (VHTF001) Kody (VHTM002) VHTP003 Vladimir (VHTM004) Carbon (VHTM005) Debbie (VHTF006) Daniel (VHTM007) Demi (VHTF008) Donavan (VHTM009) Herald (VHTM010) Witch (VHTF011) Duncon (VHTM012) Spotty (VHTF013) Jatto (VHTM014) Killa (VHTF015) Beck (VHTM016) Cici (VHTF017) Egert (VHTM018) Mono (VHTM019) Poji (VHTF020) VHTF021 VHTM022 VHTP023 VHTP024 VHTP025 VHTP026 VHTP027 Riavls The Hitchhikers's main rivals are Navajo Mob. Their other rivals are the Efrafa Mob and Cherokee Mob. The sometimes encounter the Pharaohs. History Spetember 2001: '''Eeyore, Frodo and Merlin joined four X-Ilies females. Eeyore became the dominant male. '''October 2001: '''Aliza became the dominant female, Aliza, Chelsea, Dozy and Flynn were all pregnant. '''November 2001: '''Flynn aborted. Aliza, Chelsea and Dozy were prenant. Dozy and Chelsea were evicted. '''December 2001: Aliza lost her litter. Chelsea gave birth but lost her litter to the Navajo. Dozy gave birth to Jazzy, Kody, VHGT003, Vladimir and Carbon. Janaury 2002: '''One encounter with the Navajo. VHTP003 was killed during the encounter. '''February 2002: '''Aliza was pregnant. She evicted Chelsea, Dozy and Flynn. Two encounters with Navajo. '''March 2002: Aliza gave birth to Debbie, Daniel, Demi and Donavan. One encounter with Navajo. April 2002: '''Dozy aborted. Frodo went roving. '''May 2002: One encounter with Navajo. Frodo went roving twice. June 2002: Flynn was pregnant. Frodo and Merlin went roving. July 2002: '''Flynn lost her litter. One encounter with Navajo. '''August 2002: '''Aliza was pregnant. Chelsea and Dozy were evicted. '''September 2002: '''Aliza gave birth to Harald, Witch, Duncon and Sprinkles '''October 2002: '''Shingas and Wovoka appeared. One encounter with Efrafa. '''November 2002: '''Chelsea and Flynn were pregnant. Frodo and Merlin went roving. '''December 2002: Chelsea gave birth but her litter was killed by Efrafa. Flynn gave birth to Jatto, Killa and Beck. Janaury 2003: '''One encounter with Navajo. Frodo, Merlin and Carbon went roving. '''February 2003: '''Aliza was pregnant. She evicted Chelsea, Flynn and Dozy. '''March 2003: '''Aliza gave birth to Cici, Egert, Monon and Poji. Frodo and Merlin went roving. One encounter with Efrafa. '''April 2003: '''Frodo was Last Seen. Merlin went roving. One encounter with Navajo. '''May 2003: '''Two encounters with Efrafa. Merlin and Kody went roving. '''June 2003: '''Two encounters with Navajo. '''July 2003: Aliza was pregnant. She evicted Chelsea, Flynn, Dozy, Jazzy and Deddie. One encounter with Pharaohs. August 2003: Aliza gave birth to VHTF021, VHTM022 and VHTP023. Chelsea, Flynn and Dozy left the group. Septmber 2003: '''VHGP023 was predated. Merlin, Kody, Carbon, Donavan and Daniel went roving. '''October 2003: One encounter with a Pharaohs. November 2003: One encounter with Cherokee. December 2003: Demi was pregnant. Two encounters with Cherokee. Janaury 2004: Demi gave birth to VHTP024, VHTP025, VHTP026 and VHTP027. One encounter with Navajo. February 2004: VHTP026 was predated. One encounter with Pharaohs and Cherokee. '''March 2004: '''Merlin, Kody, Carbon, Daniel and Harald went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs